Dominique's Diary
by alleycat97
Summary: Dominique Weasley is forced into writing in a diary by her cousin, Molly Weasley. She only uses it twice in fifth year, but years later, she finds it and adds an entry.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm Dominique. Don't ask why I'm writing in you but I am. Molly made me. She says "Keeping a diary is a great way to keep track of important happenings in day to day life and vent your feelings without hexing some one." Aunt Ginny says she's too close to her father. I agree. Uncle Percy is just as bad. He says I have a temper problem. Aunt Gin says my temper is a characteristic, and good one. **

**I decided to give it a try so she would get off my back about it. Such a bloody pest she is. She bugs you and bugs you until you finally give in. I am ashamed I am doing this but honestly, the girl followed me to Quidditch practice going on about it. Molly **_**hates**_** Quidditch. I don't have a lot else to say. How about I tell you about some of my family.**

**I mentioned Molly, she is a year older and very persistent (as if you haven't figured it out yet). I don't talk to her much but lately she has been trying to convince every Weasley/Potter to write in a diary. She gave up on the boys, but I am the only girl that hasn't given in yet. Until now. Remind me why? Oh, yes, I'm an idiot.**

**Molly's sister on the other hand, Lucy, is my best friend. Aunt Audrey says she's named for some character in the ah… the Chronicles of Marmia. No, that's not right. **_**It's Narnia!**_** Whoa, Lucy, how'd you do that? **_**You don't need a quill, just look at it and think what you want it to write.**_** Oh, well, no need for this. **

**(Dominique shrugs and throws quill at Louis, who is sitting across the common room.) **

_Maybe you should be nicer to your twin. _Nah, we get along fine like this. _He's your brother! _And your point is…? _I give up! Your aggressiveness is irreversible! _Who said I was aggressive? _Not to burst your bubble or anything, Nicki, but they call you the most brutal beater Hogwarts has ever seen. And you told me yourself that the sorting hat considered you for Slytherin. _Fine, maybe I am a tad bit aggressive. _A tad…? _Ok, I am very aggressive. _Thank you!_

Lucy is gone now, thank goodness, she said some thing about dinner. Crap, dinner. I'm late for it. I hate you, already.

Sincerely,

Dominique Ginerva Weasley

* * *

I pulled out my wand and cast a locking charm on the russet brown book, and made sure a simple Alohomara wouldn't unlock it. Then, I rushed toward the great hall to dinner. Now that I think about it, I was ravenous.

"Ha! I win! Under one minute and half. I told you Dom couldn't go long without realizing food was available! Five galleons, come on, Sam, pay up!"

I was surprised. Lucy didn't bet unless she was certain. Oh, yeah. It was me and food, wasn't it?

"Dang! I was so sure she would hex a Slytherin on her way down!" exclaimed, Samantha Finnigan, my room mate and fellow Gryffindor.

"Honestly, Sam, nothing gets in the way of Dom and food." laugh Lu as she shoved the money into the pocket of her robes.

"Wow, I feel loved. My best friend and cousin places bets on me?" I said, frowning

"Like you didn't know it already." scoffed Lucy.

* * *

_In The Head's Office, the Next Day._

"Now, Miss Weasley, do you know why you're here?" asked the headmistress, Professor Aurora Sinistra, scowling at the fifth year Gryffindor.

"I hexed Nott into next week. Or rather into the hospital wing until next week." Dominique sent her a cheeky grin.

"And why did you do that?" asked Sinistra

"He called my family a bunch of pig faced blood traitors." spat Dom.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Better to be a blood traitor and win a war, than Death Eater and lose the war with ninety percent of your side in Azkaban, including his good for nothing grandfather." claimed the beater proudly.

"It is not funny, Miss Weasley. I will be notifying your parents. I have decided on detention. Every Monday and Wednesday night, two hours, for six weeks."

"I guess I deserve. Who will I have detention with?"

"On Mondays, Professor Longbottom; on Wednesdays, it will vary between available professors."

"Not Filch though, right?"

"No, I am afraid he refuses to take you for detention. Something about mental and evil and I think I heard something about you being more trouble than your worth."

As Dominique left the office, she could have sworn she saw the old woman smile and even heard her mutter, "What an awfully loyal girl!" to the portrait of Dumbledore.

After she was gone, the headmistress spun her chair around Dumbledore, and Snape. (Minerva had retired, and had recently fallen ill and it wasn't looking good.)

"Albus, what am I going to do with that child? That's the fourth time this month she's been in here!"

"Aurora, Dominique is a _Weasley._ She is incredibly like her Aunt Ginerva, but shockingly more loyal. Her life is centered on family. Yes, she is a prankster but every time she really does some thing wrong, who is she protecting?"

"Oh, dear! I never thought of it that way. Do you suppose I went to hard on her?"

Severus looked her in the eye and said, "No, she could have stood up for her relatives with out injuring the boy. You must learn adjust the punishment to the pupil. And Miss Weasley is a pupil like no other."

Professor Sinistra nodded, "Yes, she is brutally aggressive, but not unkind. We needed a leader like her in the Second Wizarding War."

Albus sighed, "Yes, she could lead a hundred wizards to victory against a thousand Death Eaters."

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, I had a meeting with Professor Longbottom about what I wanted to do in my career. I told him I planned to play professional Quidditch. He laughed and asked me what team. I'm thinking Harpies or Cannons, as they have finally fired that horrible coach. He then grew serious and told me I needed a back up plan.

I sighed and asked for suggestion that seemed a reasonable for me.

He gave me a list, in order.

1.) Auror (he says I'll be quickly promoted to a leader.)

2.) A Defense Teacher

3.) Magical Law Enforcement

4.) Department of Magical Games and Sports

I don't know about three but the others are interesting. I figure if all goes well, I can play Quidditch for a few years, then go on to being an Auror, and if I retire from that, teach. I talked to Lucy and she says it sounds like pretty good idea. Uncle Harry and Dad say it's wise to get enough O.W.L.'s for a reasonable amount of jobs.

_Hey, Dom, put the book down and get up! We're running late for Charms, last class before the exam._

Merlin's Pants! Why didn't you tell me earlier?

_I dozed off._

I gotta go,

Dominique G. Weasley

* * *

_20 years later_

Dear Diary,

So here I am, thirty five years old. Merlin, I'm old. _**You are not! I'm thirty eight**__! _Uh, Vic, why are you at my house? _**Remus wanted to visit William and Kirk.**_ Take your kid and go home, please. I have a headache. And take my boys with you. _**Fine, by the way, Lucy says she will be stopping by at lunch. **_Okay, just take my sons and go!

Good, now my kids are all gone. My daughter, Clara, was with Mum and Dad for the weekend. I loved my youngest but she was a chatterbox that never stopped. Mum says I was like that but I doubt any one can talk as much and as fast as Clara. Will was the quiet type and wasn't much for playing Quidditch. Oh, he loved watching it, and flying, but when it came to playing the sport, he wasn't very good. He said he just liked flying for the speed.

Will's twin, Kirk, loved Quidditch to the extreme. He was doomed to fail History of Magic. Will was the studious type, and was sorted into Ravenclaw for it. Kirk, on the other hand, was a Slytherin. I wasn't shocked, I had almost ended up there myself. My husband, Derrick Wish, an American who had moved when he was ten and a Gryffindor a year above me, was surprised. He wasn't mad, just surprised. Clara is Gryffindor, so all my children are in different houses. Sibling rivalry is intensified by House rivalry. The twins are fifteen, and Clara is thirteen.

Derrick and I are both Aurors, though until I was twenty, I played for the Harpies. I still plan on teaching if I have the chance.

_Hey, Dom, I see you still have that diary my sister gave you._

Yeah, Lucy, I only wrote in it twice. I don't know why I kept it. I think Vic told me it was full of memories. She just doesn't know I hardly used it.

_Where are the kids?_

Clara is with Mum and Dad, and the twins went to Teddy and Vic's place.

_And Derrick is away on that mission for the week?_

Yup. What about your little demons?

_Alexis is staying with her friend, and Mark is at Rose and Scorpius's house._

Ok, so your choice. Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?

_Uncle Harry said Madame Rosmerta is on vacation and the Three Broomsticks is chaos with out her so let's go to the Leaky Cauldron._

Well, it's lunch time,

Dominique Ginerva Weasley Wish

"That's kind of long. Don't you usually sign Dominique Wish?"

"Yeah, but this may be a historical document one day. The readers might me confused by the sudden change in signature."

"So, you think that even though your thirty three and the only thing your known for is playing Quidditch yet your diary is going to become a historical document?"

"Hey, I am also known for being Harry Potter's niece and the Weasley name is quite famous. There is a whole book about our dads, uncles and aunt."

"I'm his niece and a Weasley too, but I am not deluded into thinking my diary will be published."

"Yeah, but I'm cooler than you are."

"Did we not have this same argument in sixth year, but about our O.W.L. score sheet?"

"Yes, yet I am still cooler than you. I'm an Auror. You're a boring Healer."

"Yeah, because saving the lives of children everyday in the pediatric emergency room at St. Mungo's is so boring." Lucy said sarcastically.

Dom beamed, "Finally, you understand!"

Her cousin rolled her eyes, "Shut up and grab a cloak, so we can go eat!"

* * *

**AN: Dominique is my favorite member of the Next Generation. As you can see, I picture her a bit fierce. Not your typical goody two shoes. I am quite fond of the Next Generation. Ms. Rowling kinda leaves it up to us to decide their characters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ADVICE WOULD BE LOVELY!!! Haha, I love the word 'lovely'!**


End file.
